Toku Time
Toku Time is a web review series hosted by E.Z. Peterson aka EZ Rider. The show does lengthy reviews on tokusatsu shows and films. Toku Time Episode List What The Φ? of the week What The Faiz? is a web clip show where EZ takes a look at the strangest, most disturbing, or humorously quirky moments from Tokusatsu shows and tries to make sense of them. Sometimes, the clips are selected by viewers and fans of the show rather than by EZ. Despite being labeled as a weekly show by its host, it does not always have a consistent release due to Mr. Peterson's busy life and occasional production schedule setbacks. #Blue Velvet (Kamen Rider Kuuga Episode 14) #Slow Ball (Gokaiger The Movie) #Pig Food (Kamen Rider Kabuto Episode 30) #Mama Mia! (Dekaranger Episode 45) #Jump! (Kamen Rider 555 Episode 26) #Hoppy! Hoppy! (Sun Vulcan Episode 41) #Kind of Plain (Shinkenger Returns) #Valentine's Special: Now! Fly with Me! (Kamen Rider Kiva Episode 24) #This Jerk! (Kamen Rider Double Episode 24) #Why My Cart? (Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger) #He's Well Trained (Kamen Rider Hibiki Episode 3) #This Guy's Hopeless (Magiranger Stage 5) #The Title Is......... (Kamen Rider OOO Episode 27/The 999th episode of the Kamen Rider Series) #Isn't That Great, Chief (Boukenger Episode 27) #Yay! (Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie) #Roll It!!! (Megaranger Episode 29) #I'm So Vexed! (Kamen Rider Wizard Episode 24) #Give It Back, Mom! (Zyuranger Episode 8) #Octopus Wiener is the Best! (Tomica Hero Rescue Force Episode 44) #Gaudy.... (Akibaranger Season Tsuu Episode 3) #Full! (Kamen Rider Double Hyper Battle DVD) #Body Touch?! (Kyoryuger Episode 6) #Duel! (Kamen Rider Kabuto Episode 27) #Nice.... (Ohranger VS. Kakuranger) #Not a Bird (Kamen Rider Wizard Episode 37) #Like hell you are! (Megaranger Episode 10) #Turkey Day Special (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3 Episode 25) #I'm a little bit different today (Kamen Rider Gaim Episode 2) #Oh No! (Hurricanger Episode 46) #V! (Kamen Rider Den-O Episode 25) #The ally of all Riders (ToQger vs. Gaim) #Destroy the Humans (Power Rangers: Swag Force) #What kind of emergency is this? (ToQger Episode 20) #Amazing Circus? (Kamen Rider Drive Episode 12) Talking Toku Talking Toku is a talk show segment where E.Z. interviews people who work in the medium such as actors, producers and stuntmen. Some of these are done when E.Z. visits conventions such as Power Morphicon where the person in question is visiting, allowing him time to interview them. #Mark Musashi #Matt Mullins #Jessica Rey #Brandon Jay McLaren #Dan Southworth #Cerina Vincent #Jason Faunt #Vernon Wells #Johnny Yong Bosch Toku Riffs Live Toku Riffs Live is a weekly live stream show which airs every Sunday night where E.Z. and his friend The Shades riff on the most recently subbed episodes of a currently airing Sentai and Kamen Rider series as well as Ultraman and some random toku films and older series. While not part of Toku Time, E.Z. does talk about his show during Q&A sessions in between episodes. Sometimes special guests appear in the chat such as Des Shinta of Des Shinta's Tokusatsu in Review The livestream can be seen here. Notes *At the end of EZ Rider's review of Gokaiger vs. Gavan. he thanked the creator of this wiki page for his support. Links *Official Site *Youtube Page *Zippcast Page *Twitter Page *Support EZ Rider on his Patreon Page Category:Internet Reviews